vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucemon
|-|Lucemon= |-|Falldown/Chaos Mode= |-|Satan/Shadowlord Mode= |-|Larva= Summary Lucemon is a villain from Digimon Frontier and Digimon video games. He seeks to destroy and recreate the Digital World in his own image. He was once a bringer of order and harmony when the Digital World was still chaotic, but later rebelled against the governors of the Digital World, resulting in his fall from grace. Despite being a Rookie Level Digimon, its power rivals and even exceeds Mega-Level Digimon. It is truly a forced to be reckoned with after he evolves into his Falldown/Chaos Mode, in which he is one the Seven Great Demon Lords, representing the Sin of Pride and is its leader and mightiest member. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A, likely higher | At least Low 2-C, possibly 2-C | 2-C | 2-C | 2-A | At least 2-A, possibly Low 1-C Name: Lucemon | Falldown/Chaos Mode | Satan/Shadowlord Mode | Lucemon Larva Origin: Digimon Gender: Androgynous but presumed male in the translations Age: Unknown Classification: Rookie-level Data-type Angel Digimon, "The Child Angle who Transcended Good and Evil" | Ultimate-level Virus-Type Demon Lord Digimon | Mega-level Virus-Type Demon God Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation, Flight, Data Assimilation, Energy Manipulation and Energy Projection (Created massive beams of energy), Telepathy (Called the aid of Dynasmon from far away), Healing, Mind Manipulation and Control, Morality Manipulation (Forcefully turned Cherubimon evil), Sealing (Sealed Huanglongmon into the Earth), Can create and control the movements of celestial bodies | Immortality (Types 1 and 8; It was said that as long as malice exist in the Hearts of Man, Lucemon would be immortal and infinite), Darkness Manipulation, Telekinesis (Telekinetically tossed Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon like a ragdoll), Attack Reflection (Completely haulted and reflected attacks with ease), Electricity Manipulation (Casually created a small scale lightning storm), Absorption (Absorbed Kagura), Reality Warping (Has complete control over the Dark Area, an alternate universe, and can use it to swallow universes into darkness), Matter Manipulation, Transmutation (Turned Kagura into Data), Soul Manipulation (Can send souls to the Dark Area, making them apart of his "body"), Portal Creation (On a cross-dimensional scale), BFR (BFR'd Kagura to the Dark Area), Duplication (Created several clones of himself), Transformation (Can transform at will), Void Manipulation (Can swallow entire universes into non-existence), Conceptual Manipulation (His presence created the concepts of good and evil in a world in which neither existed), High Regeneration Negation (The Demon Lords have the unique power to end the cycle of reincarnation and rebirth, and any foe they kill are banished to the Dark Area), Space-Time Manipulation (One with the entire Dark Area and can consume entire universes, as well as recreate space-time), Sleep Manipulation (Via Eternal Sleep), Limited Probability Manipulation (Dead or Alive has a 50/50 chance of killing the opponent or wounding them to the point of incapcitation), Death Manipulation (Via Dead or Alive), Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Acausality (Was unaffected by the rewriting of history), Enhanced Senses, Omnipresence (It was said that the Dark Area is a mere aspect of his being). Resistance to Existence Erasure (Was completely unaffected by Magna Garurumon's "Starlight Velocity" attack, which erases enemies from existence), Death Manipulation, Absolute Zero and BFR (Defeated the 10 Legendary Warriors, who perform abilities such as the aforementioned listed casually) | Fire Manipulation, Intangibility, Can tear through dimensional walls, his presence wreaks havoc on electronics, If destroyed his body can be reformed from the data of its victims with enough time, but can also be recreated from a human and the Code-Key of Pride. Size Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Teleportation, Illusion Creation, Aura, Summoning, Gravity Manipulation, Magic Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation (Has effectively absorbed the powers of the rest of the Demon Lords). Can ignore convention durability in a plethora of ways | All the powers from before, but vastly superior, Nigh Omnipresence Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level, likely higher (It is stated to be able to fire syzygies at opponents casually and his Grand Cross attack fires several planetoids at the very least and is explicitly stated to be superior to Seraphimon's Strike of the Seven Stars, Casually one-shot LordKnightmon and Dynasmon in Digimon Frontier, Lucemon's power was inherited and split amongst the Three Great Angels, being responsible for many of their abilities.) | At least Universe level+, likely Multi-Universe level (Nearly destroyed the Digital World just by awakening, and the entirety of the Dark Area is a mere aspect of his body. Vastly superior to Belphemon and Leviamon, the former nearly destroyed the universe just by roaring and the ladder is the very foundation of all wickedness, both of which were cited as being threats to all of existence by the Royal Knights. Has been said by numerous sources to be able to destroy or create entire universes. Left the of the Demon World in ruins with his battles with other Demon Lords. Immensely above the likes of Lilithmon, who destroyed the space-time of "Zones", which are as big as universes simply by throwing a hissy fit. Superior to even Chronomon Holy Mode, who is vastly superior to the combined powers of Susanoomon and Valdurmon, as well as Chronomon Destroy Mode, who can erase timelines. One of his incarnations was able to easily kill Daemon, who had since absorbed the powers of the other Seven Great Demon Lords, with a single blow despite being vastly weakened physically and mentally after being trapped and tortured in his Rookie Form) | Multi-Universe level (Vastly above Falldown Mode. Contended with Susanoomon, who is designed to reset the entire Digital World in times of crisis and absorbed so much data that space was reduced to a blank white, data within the Digital World also contains the time in which it was processed) | Multi-Universe level (Pierced the armor of a complete Susanoomon) | Multiverse level+ (At least comparable to Barbamon, who stole UlforceVeedramon's powers and was a serious match for Takumi Aiba) | At least Multiverse level+ (The Seven Great Demon Lords are a multiversal constant, with their existence being tied to the Digital World itself. The true form of every Demon Lord is supposedly infinitely greater than all of their weakened forms combined. It is said that at the final battle of Good and Evil, Lucemon will destroy the Digital World, and recreate it in his image), possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (Lucemon's power has been described as Godlike by official sources and has been said to rival the existence of God himself) Speed: FTL (Can easily hit Kaiser Greymon and MagnaGarurumon) | Infinite (Rules over the Dark Area, which is without time. Far above Leviamon, Belphemon and Barbamon, who are all natives to the Dark Area, and thus, natives to a realm without time). Omnipresent within the Dark Area (The entire universe is but an aspect of his being) | Infinite (Superior to his previous form) | Infinite (Kept pace with Takumi, who are able to maneuver in higher-dimensional space and fight the Mother Eater) | Nigh-Omnipresent in the Digital World Multiverse (His presence spread across the spectrum of space and time across the Digital World multiverse). Otherwise Immeasurable (He is the embodiment of the Sin of Pride, which transcends space and time) Lifting Strength: Class Y (Can utilize planets and planetoids as projectiles and wrestle with Susanoomon) | At least Class Y, likely Universal (Should be superior to Leviamon, who can consume the Digital World) | At least Class Y, likely Universal | Likely Class Y | Immeasurable via power-scaling (At least comparable to Yuugo Kamishiro, who could overpower The Mother Eater) | Immeasurable (Exist across an infinite number of universes across space and time) Striking Strength: At least Class XMJ (Can fire planetoids and easily defeated both Kaiser Greymon and MagnaGarurumon) | At least Universal+, possibly Multi-Universal (Casually smashed a moon by plunging both Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon into it and fought Susanoomon in hand to hand combat. Superior to the Royal Knights, many of which command the power to destroy the digital world) | Multiversal+ (Vastly superior to Barbamon, who could match Takumi) | At least Multiversal+ (Infinitely superior to his infinite avatars combined), possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (Rivals that of God himself. Superior to Cherubimon, who guards the "Kernal", the domain of God himself) Durability: At least Large Planet level, likely higher (Easily brushed off the attacks of KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon, is superior to Seraphimon and is the progenitor of its powers, defeated all but two of the Ancient Legendary Warriors) | At least Universe level+, possibly Multi-Universe level (Once again shrugged off all of the attacks of the DigiDestined and was only felled by the power of Susanoomon. Comparable to Digimon such as Alphamon, who can take casual hits from Chronomon) | At least Universe level+, likely Multi-Universe level (Attacks usually pass through its form, but can be destroyed by cosmic forces, can handle the absorption of all of the data in the Digital World) | Unknown (It is protected by an extremely durable black shield called Gehenna that resisted even Susanoomon's attacks but was felled by The ten Legendary Warriors after it left Gehenna in a last ditch attempt at victory) | Multiverse level+ (Took hits from enemies of this level of power) | At least Multiverse level+ (Stated in his official biography that he could survive the destruction of the Digital World and create a new world in his image. His essence is also tied to the Digital World itself), possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (Rivals the existence of God) Stamina: Never showed any signs of tiring. | Possibly Limitless in his true form Range: At least Planetary (Throws celestial bodies with ease) | Universal in Falldown Mode (Stated to be able to destroy and rebuilt the digital world in his image. Was going to consume the real world and digital world with darkness) | Universal in Shadowlord Mode (Began absorbing all of the data in the Digital World until there was not even space left) | Multiversal+ in his True Form (Affected the entirety of the Digital World Multiversal space-time) Standard Equipment: None notable | Gehenna in Larva Form, a durable black sphere that guards the much more vulnerable Lucemon Larva while it controls its Shadowlord Form Intelligence: Lucemon is extremely manipulative and crafty, enacted a successful scheme to defeat or control the three Celestial Digimon (who are facets of his powers) and would have succeeded in absorbing the Digital World if not for the intervention of Susanoomon, as he grows more powerful his rational judgment is clouded by his vanity as the Demon Lord of Pride. Weaknesses: If Lucemon Larva is knocked out of the sphere that Lucemon Satan Mode carries Lucemon Satan Mode will go wild, Larva is much more vulnerable and limited than other forms, Rational judgment can be clouded by its vanity Feats: Casually defeated the DigiDestined until they merged into Susanoomon, In Digimon Savers: Last Mission was going to force entirety of the Human World and Digital World into the Dark Area (the place where every piece of destroyed data goes since the origin of the Digital World) Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' 'Lucemon *'Grand Cross:' Fires ten superheated orbs in a cruciform syzygy. *'Divine Feat:' Creates a greatsword or spear of light and with it pierces the enemy. *'Arrogant...:' Lucemon sends an interloper flying backward with a simple backhand. 'Lucemon Falldown Mode' *'Paradise Lost:' After punching a target repeatedly he kicks his foe into the air. He then flies up to meet his opponent and pile-drives them into the ground with groundbreaking force. *'Dead or Alive/Ultimate Sacrifice:' It uses an orb of light to hold the target in place and mixes it with an orb of darkness to trap the target in two rotating spheres. It explodes moments later, either instantly killing whoever is trapped inside or grievously wounding them to the point of incapacitation. However, it's possible for a fusion-based being to escape by separating into their component parts. 'Lucemon Satan Mode' *'Purgatorial Flame:' Spits out a flame from his mouth. *'Divine Atonement:' It emits devastating beams of annihilation from the crests of the Demon Lords it bears on its wings *'Wrath of Satan:' Fires destructive blasts from the orb he carries. 'Lucemon Larva' *'Protect:' Fires a concentrated beam to pierce the opponent. Can also be used at point blank range. *'Gehenna:' The orb that Lucemon Satan Mode carries, known as Gehenna, is able to nullify most attacks (it took a complete Susanoomon to break into it). It protects Lucemon Larva which acts as the brain to Lucemon Satan Mode which possesses no sentient mind of its own. If Lucemon Larva is removed from the orb Satan Mode will be reduced to attacking randomly. Key: ''' '''Lucemon | Lucemon Falldown Mode | Lucemon Satan Mode | Lucemon Larva | Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth | True Form Respect Thread A respect thread that covers all of his incarnations can be found: here. This thread covers virtually everything within this profile, but in greater detail, with visual reference. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Anime Characters Category:Life and Death Users Category:Seven Great Demon Lords (Digimon) Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Probability Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Demons Category:Angels Category:Abstract Entities Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Transformation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Portal Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Void Users Category:Concept Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Energy Users Category:Morality Users Category:Mind Users Category:Healers Category:Death Users Category:Telepaths Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Size-Shifters Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Fear Users Category:Dream Users Category:Chain Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Poison Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Magic Users Category:Sound Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Summoners Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1